Mario Kart Network/Blooper Cup
Blooper Cup is the third of the Nitro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages. Courses Crashing Cruiser Crashing Cruiser is a stage in Mario Kart 8 that is based off the concept on what would happen if Daisy Cruiser crashed mid-race. Because of this, it is a very dynamic stage. The stage begins on deck on a very stormy night, and you race by the pool and dining deck. You can enter one of the two pathways leading spirally down to the ballroom, which features swaying chairs and a falling chandelier. Then you can race through the cabin hall, which has doors swinging open on each side as obstacles. To end off the indoor section, you enter the engine room and race spirally up it back to the top of the cruiser, hang-gliding back onto the deck to the Finish Line. After that, the ship starts sinking due to crashing into an iceberg. Then the end starts to dip up, and right after you start Lap 2 you must enter an anti-gravity section to race up against gravity. The first half of the track is fairly similar minus anti-gravity being added in, but the second half is fully submerged in water for the rest of the race. Other then that, though, the layout is mostly the same. CAM00016.jpg|An overview of what the stage would look like while sinking. CAM00017.jpg|Artwork of Yoshi racing through the cabin hall, showing what the underwater section while sinking would work like. CAM00021.jpg|The map of the stage that would go on the Gamepad. (with each section marked) Piston Factory TBA Bullet Bill Carnival Bullet Bill Carnival takes place in at a carnival in a sky that's being supported by airships and clouds, taking place at sunrise. The track itself also follows along side the Bullet Bill Express. The race starts off at the Bullet Bill Express train station in the sky on a cloudy road. The track makes several sharp turns along a cloud-based garden. After that, the track follows inside several big carnival tents. Inside these tents, the Bullet Bill Express continues to follow the track right next to it. The Bullet Bill Express brings out different kinds of targets like bullseyes and balloons in each different tent in which Bill Blasters shoot Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills, King Bills, among other kinds of Bullet Bills as projectiles and obstacles to the drivers. After the tents, drivers glide through hot air balloons and make it to another cloud garden and then make it back to the train station. It is important to note that Princess Peach's Castle can be seen below the clouds. Toad TV Station Toad TV Station is a stage based around the TV station where Mario Kart TV is made. It is based off large famous stations such as CNN Center in Atlanta, and takes place in a very large building in the middle of a city. The course takes place in the middle of a sunny day, with many Toads working at the TV station. The course begins on the road outside of the center, which is blocked off by news vans, traffic cones, and characters cheering you on. After racing forward, the track immediately turns into the large building, and into the food court. Inside the food court, there are several character themed restaurants and cafes, and a ton of office tours and balconies above it. The food court is a wide open portion of the track (similar to the bazaar in Shy Guy Bazaar), and the track leads to the opposite corner of this large room. It then goes up a small spiral stairway to the first balcony, which has a few small offices beside it that you can race through as a shortcut. After the balcony drives back to the other end of the building, the track turns into the warehouse. The warehouse is full of news vans, Latiku clouds, and large crates. The track in that section is just an upwards sloped S-curve, until it reaches an anti-gravity section in the satellite. The track races upwards and twists around a bit, until it reaches the top of the satellite and boosts out for a gliding section on the roof of the building. After landing, the car races back into the building, on one of the higher floors. It turns through the main studio that is currently filming a news anchor Toad, and then into the computer room. The computer room is many floors, and the track is going down a downwards spiral back to the base of the building. Once back at the base, it does a U-turn back to the street to the Finish Line. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Network Category:Mario Kart